Swan Song
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Individual Series Of Tags To The Season Eight Episode, Swan Song.
1. Bye Mike

AN: I for one, shed a tear or two during this episode. As some of my more seasoned readers know, I loved using Franks in many of my stories, and I really loved the dynamic he had with Gibbs. I had a gut feeling it would be him to go, and I'm not afraid to say, I'll miss him! That said, here are a few short tags! There should be more to come. Enjoy and thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gibbs<strong>__: Bye Mike_

* * *

><p>Another rainy night.<p>

Another black bag.

Only this time, he had the strength to open it.

To say his goodbye.

No matter how much he hated the words coming out of his mouth.

It seemed, the list of the people he cared about was getting shorter.

And after they find the killer, execute justice and move on to the next one...

He wonders just how many losses one man can take.

Before he loses _himself_…


	2. Bring It In

_**Tony**__: Bring it in. _

* * *

><p>The USMC sweatshirt he was donning was a blur as she reached out for him.<p>

"Gibbs…I'm so sorry…I know you loved him a lot…"

He continued to hold her but encompassed his usual silence.

She eased away and cupped a hand on his face. "I know you're not okay, but…are you okay?"

"I'm…"

"Please don't say you're fine." She gently interrupted, seeming to hold it together for his sake. "I know that words are hard for you, so I'm not expecting you to say anything…so would you let me say it for you?" She watched him nod, slowly placing a hand in his. "You're sad, and that's okay…you're angry, and you should be…and you're gonna let that anger drive you to finding the killer, but when its all over, you're gonna have to deal with losing him…cuz he was one of your best friends, and I know you don't really have best friends…he was always the guy you called, the guy you went to when you saw no where else to go…he really cared about you…like a son, you could see that…and I know you don't have many people you trust, or even look up to, but I know he was one of them…you loved him Gibbs, and I'm so sorry he's gone…"

She didn't embrace him just yet and saw tears in his eyes that mirrored her own.

Even if he _would_ never shed them in front of her.

"Abby…"

"You don't have to say anything, really." She paused and took in a breath. "It hurts huh?"

He only nodded, before he was engulfed with another embrace. He savored it before leaving her with a soft kiss… and knowing that both of them, were _one_ step closer to healing…


	3. Ah Mike

_**Gibbs:**__ Ah, Mike._

* * *

><p>He glanced down at the wounds after cradling him a few moments longer. He released him gently and fell back onto his knees to gaze upward at the rain, freely letting it pelt him drop by drop. Everything in him wanted to scream like he had on that hill top in Mexico. To let the anguish out in a tangible way.<p>

But not yet.

He phoned it in with a few shorts words and returned to staring at his friend, all the while his senses aware and ready. An unconscious hand now on his side arm.

"Sorry boss." He said simply, knowing full well he couldn't hear him. It was then he placed a soft hand on Mikes forehead and let it rest there till units arrived.

Tony approached him first with Ducky close behind.

"You alright boss?" He observed the blood on his clothing, but watched Gibbs give him a simple nod before standing up. Tony wondered if he saw tears minced with the rain streaming down his face. "We will start processing…"

Gibbs said nothing.

Ducky knelt down moments later. "Seems he put up a fight…"

"Yeah…" his tone was absent. "He lost."

The ME stood up to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jethro."

But Gibbs only took a few steps away and watched as they closed the bag, and placed him inside the truck. It wasn't until he closed the doors, that he heard a voice that shouldn't have been there…but he welcomed none the less.


	4. Abby Matched The Prints

_**Tony**__: Abby matched the prints to Cobb. _

* * *

><p>"Sometimes I think that I'll get used to it you know? Like it won't hurt as much…or I won't cry as much…or hug too much…"<p>

"Then you wouldn't be you." He said simply, his tears coming to the surface at the sight of her.

"Yeah? Well sometimes I hate being me okay? I hate that I love so stinking hard…and that I give my whole heart to everything, and everyone…I hate that I can't hold back my tears like you guys can…or like Gibbs… I hate feeling like the world is crashing down on me every time something like this happens…I don't want to feel this way McGee…I hate this… I hate it…"

It was then he reached out for her, and did the only thing he knew would matter in that moment.

And he held her.

Until the elevator doors opened…


End file.
